The invention relates to a gasket unit for a rolling bearing supported journal bearing in a bearing bushing. In particular, the gasket unit is provided for bearing bushings used, for example, in the universal joint of a drive shaft. The components provided here are a reinforced main seal, inserted in a fixed manner in a bore of the bearing bushing, and a front seal positioned axially in front of the main seal and connected to the journal in a torque proof manner, and a spring washer arranged between the main seal and the face of the rollers. For this purpose, the main seal is inserted into the bore of the bearing bushing in a friction-locked manner via a cylindrical section of a reinforcement. In the mounting position at least one sealing lip is linked to a blade of the reinforcement, directed radially inward and supported at the journal in a sealing manner. The front seal covers an annular gap formed between the bearing bushing and the journal in the mounting position. The spring washer, also provided in the gasket unit, is supported on the outside at the reinforcement of the main seal and on the inside at the face of the rolls.
A gasket unit is known from DE 44 08 831 A1, which, in addition to the above-mentioned individual components, such as main seal, front seal, and spring washer, also comprises an intermediate seal. Said seal is provided with a reinforcement, which is supported at its face on the bearing bushing and with its interior cylindrical blade being extrusion-coated by the insulating material of the intermediate seal. The exterior cylindrical blade of the reinforcement has a tolerance and engages an annular gap of the front seal. A disadvantage in this known gasket unit is that it enlarges the axial construction space and requires a more complex mounting expense.